Shock absorbing devices are used in a wide variety of vehicle suspension systems for controlling motion of the vehicle and its tires with respect to the ground and for reducing transmission of transient forces from the ground to the vehicle. Shock absorbing struts are a common component in most aircraft landing gear assemblies. Shock struts control motion of the landing gear, and absorb and damp loads imposed on the gear during landing, taxiing, braking, and takeoff.
A shock strut generally accomplishes these functions by compressing a fluid within a sealed chamber formed by hollow telescoping cylinders. The fluid generally includes both a gas and a liquid, such as hydraulic fluid or oil. One type of shock strut generally utilizes an “air-over-oil” arrangement wherein a trapped volume of gas is compressed as the shock strut is axially compressed, and a volume of oil is metered through an orifice. The gas acts as an energy storage device, similar to a spring, so that upon termination of a compressing force the shock strut returns to its original length. Shock struts also dissipate energy by passing the oil through the orifice so that as the shock absorber is compressed or extended, its rate of motion is limited by the damping action from the interaction of the orifice and the oil.
Performance of the shock strut assembly may degrade over time. Such degradation can cause damage to other components of the aircraft, including bearings of the landing gear assembly.
Functionality and performance of a landing gear shock strut may depend on internal gas and oil levels. Gas pressure and oil volume may be maintained within a design envelope to ensure that the landing gear functionality is within an acceptable range.